pebbleandthepenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hubie
Hubie is the main protagonist of The Pebble and the Penguin. He is voiced by Martin Short. Physical Apperance Hubie, for an Adelie Penguin, has black and white feathers and has a orange beak with a dark orange spot on the tip. He wears a yellow scarf and a red hat that flies and squeaks whenever Marina says a compliment to him or touches him. Role in the Film Opening Hubie first appeared in the opening as the last penguin to come on the music shore, only to get washed away and land where the other male penguins were. He was asked if he had a pebble for his special someone (or penguin) and he replies "Not really." Afterwards, he sees Marina swimming and diving down making a heart shape with her path and daydreams of him proposing to Marina. Beginning of the film Hubie is seen making a heart out of pebbles and telling a story to Petra, Beanie, and Timmy of how is he is going to propose to Marina. When he goes to find the perect stone, he trips and slides down, only to bump into Marina. Marina greets and touches Hubie on the shoulder, making him fall down in joy behind the pile of snow he landed on. He soon brings Marina to his favorite spot and tells her how he wonders about alot of things ("Sometimes I Wonder"), however, he worries that he made Marina bored, but she instisted he continue on. Hubie then says she doesn't want to hear from a wacky penguin of his stories, but Marina says she rather enjoys it even if he's a wacky penguin. The Special Emerald Hubie tries to get a special pebble for Marina, but all the other best pebbles are taken by the other male penguins. Determined to find a special rock for his special someone, he goes out at night to find the perfect pebble and wishes there was one. Suddenly, a green shooting star came crashing down Antartica, and as Hubie came near the rubble, there lay an emerald. Convinced he found the perfect pebble for Marina, he heads back home. The Leopard Seal Attack Excited that he found the right pebble, he tries to find Marina, only to confront Drake. Drake demands Hubie to give the emerald to him, but Hubie refused. Drake then throws him into where the leopard seal was located, and Hubie is chased by the leapord seal until he is safe on a ice float far from home. The only thing that was familar to him was Marina calling out his name, and the only thing he could do now was calling back her name. Aboard the Misery Ship and meeting Rocko Hubie finds himself in the Misery Ship and all the other penguins that were held captive welcomed him, but in a miserable tune ("Welcome the aboard ship Misery"). Afterwards, the men who dragged Hubie in thier ship brought in a rockhopper penguin named Rocko. While Rocko and the other penguins were bickering at each other, Hubie sees a vision of Marina and her friends in the pebble. He sees Marina is still single, but Drake proposes to her. However, Marina refused and still believed Hubie was alive. Drake then reminds her that if she doesn't get a mate before the Full Moon Festival in ten days, she'll be banished from her home. Rocko asked who was going to bust out of the Misery Ship with him, but no penguin dared to escape except Hubie. Hubie asked Rocko if he could help him bust out to get to Marina, but Rocko doesn't care. Hubie, however, mentions if he could create a diversion, he and Rocko could escape. Rocko then laughs and lets him escape with him. When one of the humans arrived with grub for the penguins to eat and it was Hubie's turn to recieve food, he puts the emerald on the latch to escape. Rocko attacks the human once the latch was undone, and singals Hubie to escape with him. They both escape and end up on a beach. The Beach and Rocko's Dream After hearing Antarctica is 3,000 miles from the beach, Hubie states that he can make it there. However, Rocko states that Hubie couldn't survive without him because he doesn't know the ocean as well as he does. Hubie then speaks about thinking of Marina all the time and shows the pebble to Rocko (which he calls “blasted pebble” and states that he doesn't care and is too mushy.) Rocko tells Hubie to go his separate way, but Hubie continues following him asking why is he so grumpy all the time. Rocko states that he has a dream to fly, only for Hubie to laugh about it and saying penguins can't fly. Rocko believes that penguins can fly because of his anscetors flew with wings, but Hubie tries to reason with him (only to get snapped back by Rocko). Rocko insists on going separate ways, but Hubie mentions that he knows a penguin named Waldo that knows the secert of flying. He also tells Rocko that he'll tell him the secert if he helps him to Antartica. Rocko agrees and they swim for miles. The High Rock and the Storm After swimming for miles, Rocko states that he found the perfect rock to fly off of. Hubie warns Rocko that he would probably lose his life if he isn't careful, but he is interrupted when Rocko tries to fiy off the steep rock. After a falied attempt of flying from the rock, Rocko tells Hubie to go his separate ways, but they are reuntied by a thunderstorm as they held each other under shelter. In the next scene featuring them, we see them sleeping near each other. Hubie wakes up seeing that the storm is gone and sees an ice float signaling they are near Anarctica. When Rocko mentions Waldo, Hubie explains Waldo doesn't exist, making Rocko get into a fit aganist Hubie. They soon laughed about it and made up. Rocko tells Hubie to keep up with him and he would teach him fighting skills Fighting Lessons and a Fishing Disaster Hubie complains that he can't walk, but Rocko tells him to shrug it off. Rocko tries to teach Hubie to be more tougher and stronger, but he then complians about food. They arrive at a fishing spot (a hole on an ice terrian) and dive right in. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Living characters